Aleena T'Suurik
Aleena T'Suurik is a trained Asari Commando-turned-mercenary previously working in the Terminus Systems, best known for the destruction of an abandoned Salarian space station acting as a pirate hub. Biography Aleena T'Suurik grew up the youngest daughter of esteemed Matriarch Elannara T'Suurik, a diplomatic consort and businesswoman of no compare who's network of influence spread from Thessia all the way out to the Terminus System's seedier corporations. While her sisters were groomed to assist or succeed her mother since they could talk and were allowed to do little else, Aleena wasn't quite graceful or charismatic enough to show promise. Never one to waste a resource, Matriarch Elannara instead put her to use as the armed muscle of the family business - Aleena was put through rigorous training regimes, months of soul-breaking combat scenarios in distant systems, becoming proficient in almost any combat technique Elannara could find a trainer for, and Aleena excelled at it. Within her first century, Aleena had quickly becoming a powerful asari commando that her mother was all too willing to use against her rivals. After years of obeying her mother's wishes, mostly intimidation and collecting owed debts, Aleena became disillusioned with her place in her mother's carefully-designed empire, and began taking other jobs without her knowledge. This would've been fine providing her mother never discovered it, but all too soon a simple task to rough up a reluctant seller led her identity as a hired goon and the daughter of a famous Matriarch to be leaked to the press, which had disastrous consequences for Elannara. The public scandal started to erode Matriach Elannara's less loyal connections. Elannara believed she had no choice but to disown and disavow her actions, or take more aggressive action against her daughter, which would only lead to even worse publicity. Aleena was unceremoniously cast out as far as the public was concerned, Elannara playing the part of a shocked and grief-stricken mother, while the youngest T'Suurik was actually given a small fortune to start a life far away from Council space. Disgusted and betrayed her own family, Aleena used her new-found freedom to spend a majority of her 'savings' on casinos, escorts and various escapades as she left, making sure her exit from Council Space wasn't a quiet one. Mercenary Life With her mother, her home, and her life as a T'Suurik behind her, Aleena flourished for the next several decades into a feared and famous mercenary in the Terminus Systems, preferring them for its looser restrictions and clients. At first Aleena jumped between multiple mercenary gangs before finally setting out on her own. Not long into her fourth decade as a merc Aleena found herself hunting the same target as an exiled Krogan merc, though the two managed to compromise by 'splitting' their Turian target. The same can't be said for their second meeting however, when Urdnot Wrex was hired to killer her by a Volus diplomat she once knew from her mother's business dealings. The two mercenaries respected each other enough that they decided to solve the problem with a fight - if Wrex won, then Aleena would be dead and he'd be free to collect; if Aleena won, then Wrex would give up the Volus' location before she killed him. Aleena choose an old salarian frigate owned and used by pirates to battle it out on. The fight was long, bloody, a left a majority of the station abandoned or in critical condition well into the third day of fighting. During a brief respite while Aleena was patching up a shotgun blast, the station's core went critical and she barely managed to limp to an escape pod before the entire station was vaporized. Her pod was thrown off course by the blast, colliding with the surface of an uncharted world with more than enough force to kill her - but it didn't, somehow. On the Run Aleena woke up in an Asari medical facility on somewhere on Illium, 7 weeks alter and missing both her right arm and leg, but alive nonetheless. Her mother, always keen to keep an eye on her investments, had forwarded her crash to 'some friends' who managed to patch up her borderline-lethal injuries on the condition that Aleena consider working for them. When questioned, the representatives of these friends only identified themselves as a Syndicate with the Terminus Systems' best interests in mind, and offered her one chance to reconsider their offer of service. Aleena, never one to submit to authority, broke out of the facility midway through her cybernetic treatment and left on the first freighter further into the Terminus Systems, far away from the strangers her mother had tangled her up in. Aleena tried to resume mercenary life, but she found herself blacklisted by her old contacts and pursued by ths strange syndicate who saved her life on Illium. In one last ditch effort she decided to pursue the Volus who'd targeted her in the first place, who she blamed just after her mother for the mess she found herself in. Aleena tracked the diplomat to a colony on outer reaches of Terminus space but the Volus was nowhere to be found, already off-world and out of her reach. Instead, a small army of battle mechs delivered by this Syndicate was ready and waiting at his estate for her. For a second time, Aleena barely escaped a scrap with her life. Ever since Aleena has been on the run, unsure if the Syndicate or even her mother is still tracking her, or if it's simple paranoia, but nevertheless she never stays long enough in one place to find out. On the trail of a sloppy Syndicate agent, Aleena ran into two other mercenaries - a quarian and krogan duo and a naive salarian accountant also looking for traces of the Syndicate. After tensions died down, the four agreed to work together to find this illusive group. Category:Characters Category:Asari Category:Asari Commandos Category:Mass Effect: Syndicate